


Dinkley Prone

by qu33nb33



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Velma Dinkley is Gay, awkward crushes, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nb33/pseuds/qu33nb33
Summary: Oneshots for the prompt "Velma Dinkley is Gay"Chapter One;Velma/Shannon (Loch Ness Monster)





	Dinkley Prone

Velma Dinkley was not one to shy away from things like mud or dirt, but she had to admit she wasn't used to the squishy and spongy ground around where the highland games were set up. With every step her shoes threatened to pop off like champagne corks, and it made her extra aware of every step.

Still, she had to admit that the area was beautiful. The colorful tents, the massive expansion of black water, and of course the castle that loomed above them as if it was always just out of reach. It was no surprise that it was Blake Castle; it certainly fit in with the Blake family's tastes. And Daphne's cousin also fit in with the theme.

While they walked towards the castle Velma found herself captivated by the new Blake. Her accent, her clothes, her hair... Velma told herself it was strictly from an observational point of view--a new person piqued her curiosity of course--but she had a harder and harder time believing it. Curiosity didn't make her face flush, or make her suddenly feel warmer under her favorite sweater.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" To her side, Daphne gushed over the castle before them.

Velma glanced at her, and then at Shannon before she whispered, "Yeah... Sure is."


End file.
